


Double Trouble (Timestamp 6)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, M/M, Superpowers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Nobody ever said that raising twins would be a piece of cake.





	

Sitting at the desk near the balcony, Madison looked up with a frown.  It was too quiet.  Her eyes scanned the room, her gaze falling on three-year old Lucy, who slept peacefully on one of the couches.  Realizing that it was even quieter than it should be, she finally stood.

“Jackson? Tyler?” she asked, calling out for her nine-year old brothers.  Being old enough to watch over things, Madison had been put in charge of watching her twin brothers and baby sister for the morning while their fathers were at work.  Granted one of their fathers was two floors below, but it was still a responsibility she took very seriously.

“Come on boys, where are you?” the thirteen-year old called out.  Suddenly a quick movement forced her to look toward the stairs.

“Enough hiding already, you two should be doing your homework,” she said.

“Homework’s done,” came a quick voice as a blurred object flew past her.  Scowling, Madison crossed her arms over her chest and turned, her gaze falling on Jackson near the elevator.

“Jacks what are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m flying … what are YOU doing?” he replied before suddenly taking off once more, flying upwards toward the ceiling. 

“Calculus … now where’s Tyler?” Madison asked, growing annoyed by the minute.

Suddenly another blur sped by causing Madison to roll her eyes. 

“Could the both of you stop! Do remember what daddies told us? No using our powers in the house,” she scolded.  Giggling response to her attitude, the boys took off a break neck speed, heading back up the stairs toward their room.  Huffing, Madison made her way back to the desk, continuing to work on her homework.

After a few minutes, she once again frowned at the silence in the penthouse.

“Boys, do you want a snack?” she asked, hoping to lure them out.

“All set … thank you!” came a far-away voice.  Frowning once more, Madison stood, heading into the direction of the voice.

 

________________________________________

“Aren’t we going to get in trouble?” Tyler asked, watching Jackson dig into a sloppy ice cream sundae. 

“Trouble with who? Madison?” Jacks asked, scoffing after his statement.

“Yeah me,” came a voice and the pair looked over to see their sister in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“What are you gonna do?” Jackson said, his face shifting to surprise as suddenly the bowl raced out of his hands and out the door.

“Hey!” he said, quickly standing.

“You were saying?” Madison asked.

“Why do you have to be so mean?” her brother replied.

“I’m being mean, you’ve been deliberately disobeying our dads by using your powers, you won’t listen to me and now you’re eating ice cream.  Is there a reason why you feel like being a baby? Even Lucy is better than you,” she said, her gaze shifting from Jackson to Tyler, whose face turned into a frown.

“You’re not the boss … I can do whatever I want,” Jackson hollered.  Pursing her lips, Madison nodded.

“Fine,” she said and turned leaving the room.  Watching her go, Jackson was both stunned and elated.

“See I told you she’s not the boss of me,” he told his twin matter-of-factly.

 

________________________________________

Exiting the elevator, Madison made her way into the plush lobby of Queen Industries.  Not bothering to give anyone in the waiting area a second glance, she stepped right up to the desk, her gaze fixed on Celeste, her father’s secretary.

“Well hello sweetie, what brings you down?” she asked, her smile fading upon seeing Madison’s angry glare.

“Is my father available?” the blonde asked.

“Go right in honey,” Celeste said and Madison nodded, making her way over to the large silver doors which hid Oliver Queen’s office from view.  Opening the door, she entered and turned shutting it softly.  Looking around the room, her emerald gaze fell on her father, who sat at his desk, talking on his phone as he looked out the window at downtown Metropolis.

“Yes I understand and I think that will work well,” he said.  “Great well I look forward to speaking with you again soon,” Oliver replied.  Turning to hang up the phone, he came to a stop as his eyes landed on Madison, who stood a few feet away from him with her arms crossed over her chest and her face set in a determined and angry line.

“Hi lovebug,” he said, frowning when she didn’t reply.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“Could you come upstairs with me for a moment?” she asked calmly.  Nodding, Oliver stood and followed his daughter out of the office.

“I’ll be back Celeste,” he told his secretary, who nodded.

Making their way up in the elevator, Oliver began to get more worried as his daughter remained silent.  Stepping into the penthouse, he was stunned at how quiet it was.  His gaze looked around, falling on Lucy, who still slept peacefully.  Looking at Madison, he watched her point to the kitchen and he turned, making his way in, his jaw dropping at the sight of melting ice cream dripping from the countertops, sliding down toward the floor.  M&M’s were all over the floor as well as some chopped nuts.

“Which one?” Oliver asked with a sigh.

“Which one do you think?” Madison replied, turning to head back to her desk to continue her paper.

“Jackson Robert Kent-Queen get down here NOW!”

 

________________________________________

 

“Jackson Robert Kent-Queen get down here NOW!”

“Uh oh Jacks … that doesn’t sound like Maddie,” Tyler said.  Looking at the door, Jackson gulped before standing up, slowly making his way downstairs.  Reaching the bottom step, Jackson lifted his gaze, eyes falling on Oliver, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, an angry look on his features.

“Hi dad,” the brunet said, his hands sliding into his pockets as he glanced over at Madison, who continued to do her homework.

“Over here now,” Oliver said, pointing to the spot next to him.  Slowly Jackson made his way over to his father, keeping his gaze locked on the floor.  Crouching down, Oliver looked his son square in the eye.  While it was always difficult for him to punish either of the twins, given how much they looked like Clark, it was especially hard for him to punish Jackson.  The truth of the matter was that the boy acted just like he himself did when he was a boy.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Ollie asked softly.

“I … I don’t know,” Jackson stuttered.  Standing, Oliver grasped the boy’s hand, guiding him into the kitchen.

“Would you like to try that answer again?” the blonde asked.

“I just … I was hungry and …” Jackson trailed off seeing his father’s frown.

“I’m sorry dad,” he apologized.

“First of all you’re going to apologize to your sister, because I’m pretty certain you pushed her buttons enough this morning,” Oliver said, watching Jackson nod.  “And then you are going to clean up every bit of this mess … without powers,” the blond stressed.

“Okay daddy,” he replied.  Nodding, Oliver inclined his head out into the outer room toward Madison.  Slowly the boy made his way out toward his big sister, stopping just next to the desk.  Looking up from her homework, she frowned at her little brother.

“I just wanted to say … I’m sorry Maddie, sorry for making you crazy,” he said softly.  Watching him for a moment longer, Madison finally smiled, turning in her chair.

“Come here goofball,” she said, pulling him into her arms.

“Sometimes you make me crazy, but you know that I just want to keep you safe right?” Madison asked softly.  Pulling away Jackson nodded, his lips curving into a smile.

“I know Maddie and I’m really sorry,” he added.

“You’re forgiven,” Madison replied, her gaze shifting toward the kitchen seeing Oliver smile.

“Now go clean up your mess,” she said teasingly.  Smiling, Jackson turned around and trudged toward the kitchen, earning a playfully tussle of hair from Oliver.

“Okay … I’m going to head back to work for a bit, then how about we go surprise dad at work?” Oliver asked.

“Really?” came a third voice.  The blonde turned to see Tyler make his way off the stairs, coming over to his father with a grin.  If there was one thing that defined his twins, it was their personalities.  While Jackson was a miniature version of himself, Tyler was just like Clark … quiet, soft-spoken and big-hearted.

“Really … I’ll be back up in about an hour, be good k?” he asked them all.  Watching them nod, Oliver smiled, making his way over to Lucy.  Tucking her blanket a little tighter around her, he placed a kiss upon her temple before heading back into the elevator.  Turning back to the mess in the kitchen, Jackson frowned.  Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.  Looking up, he was surprised to see Madison at his side.

“Want some help?” she asked.  Looking at his sister then at his brother in the doorway, Jackson smiled.

“I’d love some.”


End file.
